Aprendí que
by Nekomy
Summary: Serie de drabbles escritos a puño y letra por Ryou Bakura.
1. Drabble 1

Ryou: hola, Kathy y Steffy me han dicho que la mayoría aquí son chicas así que señoritas y también señoritos (por si acaso), buenos días, tarde o noche, ya que no sé en qué momento estén leyendo esto y tampoco sé si lo tomarán como algún tiempo de ocio mío, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto, ya que pienso que refleja algo de lo que no quise contar con anterioridad, así que, le pedí un tiempo a Kathy para que me dejara escribir esta serie de drabbles, sé que no serán los mejores, pues yo suelo ser el que actúa, no el que escribe, pero espero que les pueda gustar y que sepan algunas cosas más de mí.

Disclaimer: bueno, Kazuki Takahashi me creó a mí así que creo que la serie y mi persona le pertenecemos de alguna manera a él, aunque sé que dentro de sus corazones les pertenecemos a ustedes

Autor: Ryou Bakura

Espero que les llegue a gustar y que Ra las y los acompañe

* * *

><p><strong>*-Aprendí que-*<strong>

**Aprendí muchas cosas, la mayoría, y sin saberlo, él mismo me las ha enseñado. Comencemos desde el principio.**

_**1) Aprendí que, siempre hay que saber, las cosas, que tomamos de regalo.**_

-Ryou, ¿te acuerdas de que estuve un tiempo en Egipto?-

-Claro papá- en aquel momento tenía siete años

-Siempre te traigo regalos ¿verdad?- me preguntó mi padre, sonriendo

-Correcto-

-Ten, toma- sacó de su mochila, un collar, grande, de oro y platinado, por las cadenas que la sostenían- es tuyo

-¡Gracias papá!- tomé su regalo, no sabía realmente que era, comencé a examinarlo- es muy bonita- conteste sonriendo

-Recuerda cuidarla, es frágil-

-Por supuesto papá, la cuidaré- cuando, sin darnos cuenta, de la sortija brotó un brillo que ninguno, notó.

* * *

><p>Ryou: no es lo mejor del mundo, pero espero que puedan criticar mi escritura, aunque es un drabble sé que hay que escribir bien n.n, gracias a Kathy-chan por dejarme este espacio, nos vemos en el próximo ^.^<p>

**-/~Ryou ~/-**


	2. Drabble 2

Ryou: Hola, solo diré que...comience la lectura n.n

* * *

><p><strong>*-Aprendí que-*<strong>

**2. **_**Aprendí que, nadie está solo y que siempre, tenemos compañía, aunque… esta no sea de las mejores…**_

-De nuevo… me quieren lejos de ellos…- suspiré y miré al grupo de niños, todos jugando felices.

-¿Qué pasa Ryou Bakura?- dijo una voz, cuando miré a los lados no había nadie- ¿De nuevo solo?-

-Sí…- no supe por qué respondí, pero algo sí es seguro, aquello estaba presente.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco?-

-No importa, porque no te puedo ver…-

-Estás equivocado, pronto me verás, ahora, solo necesito que respires hondo-

-Claro- en aquel momento, mi inocencia hizo que obedeciese a la voz que me hablaba, creyendo que sería un bien…

-¡Ahora verás que ellos jugarán contigo!-

Y vi una luz blanca segándome por completo y enviándome a otro lugar, lejos del mundo y de los gritos de susto de algunos de los niños.

* * *

><p>Ryou: gracias al comentario de mel-yug15, espero que les haya sido de su grado<p>

**-/~Ryou ~/-**


	3. Drabble 3

Ryou: Hola, solo diré que...comience la lectura n.n

* * *

><p><strong>*-Aprendí que-*<strong>

_**3. Aprendí que, es mejor un mal compañero, que uno bueno por conocer.**_

- Ryou, hey, ¿Ya terminaste?-

-N-no Bakura-san…es-estoy en eso-

-Más te vale o sabrás que otras cosas puedo hacer- abrí mis ojos de par en par recordando cuando Bakura (porque usó mi apellido para hacerlo su nombre) se ponía de malas y hacia de mi o la casa un juguete de kickboxing.

-Claro, déjame terminar unos detalles y…-

-¡Termina ya!-

-¡VOY NO ME GRITES!-

-¡IRÉ A HACERLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A ALGUIEN Y SI VUELVO Y NO HAS TERMINADO, TE DEJO AQUÍ DENTRO!- gritó esto último lanzándome uno de los materiales que estaba utilizando y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación mental, en la sortija del milenio.

-Al menos… cuando le grito, no me patea, me acuchilla o me sigue gritando…- me encogí de hombros- tal vez… el tiempo lo haga entender…- dije en un susurro, culminando con el RPG de Bakura.

* * *

><p>Ryou: gracias al comentario de mel-yug15 y LaRoussSeidy, espero que les haya sido de su grado. Y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!<p>

**-/~Ryou~/-**


	4. Drabble 4

Ryou: Hola, solo diré que...comience la lectura n.n

* * *

><p><strong>*-Aprendí que-*<strong>

_**4. Aprendí que, en ocasiones, es mejor no hacer enojar a los demás.**_

-¡Maldito idiota!- gritaba Bakura mientras empezaba a perseguirme, me pregunto… ¿qué hice ahora?- ¡Te atraparé!-

Oía las cosas de vidrio caer y quebrarse, las sillas de madera del comedor, sonar por la caída que daban contra el suelo.

-"Por Dios…que no me encuentre"- estaba escondido entre el armario oscuro que le pertenecía a mi padre, varias piezas de ropa me tapaban completamente, además, de que primero cerré la puerta de la habitación, así, si intuía que estaba aquí podía hacer algún movimiento rápido y escaparme de sus golpes.

-¡En dónde te encuentras Yadonushi!-

-"¡No te diré Bakura!"- pensé mientras me movía suavemente entre la ropa- "espera… ¿Yadonushi?"- me llamó…

-¡Jajaja!- escuché su risa muy cerca, pero, cómo…-¡Estás aquí!- abrió de golpe la puerta del armario y tomó mi pie, lanzándome fuera, haciendo que cayera cerca del borde de la cama- ¡Por qué te has marchado sin avisarme eh!-

-¿Eh?- ¿era eso?, por eso me golpearía hasta dejarme casi inconsciente…-Pero si tenía que ir…- primer golpe, mi rostro- tenía que ir a la escuela…y no es ni la hora de la cena…-mantenía mis ojos cerrados, no quiero ver su rostro, en el cual, siento que, hay odio.

-Y…si es así…dime entonces, ¿qué hora es?- me tomó del hombro derecho, me apretó y así mismo, me levantó- anda, abre los ojos o así si te golpeo-

Los abrí por el miedo, miré el reloj que poseía yo en ese momento en mi muñeca izquierda- son las cinco y treinta…de la tarde…- entrecerré mis ojos, y susurré- …te odio…-

-Ahora… ¿eso a que estupidez tuya se debe?- me jaló el cabello y me tiró contra la pared.

Y un lo siento, no basta, porque, lo que dije, nadie tiene derecho a decirlo, porque él, aun no se ha atrevido a decírmelo, aunque lo sintiera.

Los golpes que me dé en este momento, me los merezco, por hacerlo enojar.

* * *

><p>Ryou: bueno, este no ha sido el mejor ejemplo que he dado, pues, hubieron peores ocasiones u.u, pero, es del que mejor me acuerdo, porque no trató de buscar un arma y matarme, esperen esa fue la primera vez que lo hice enojar así ¬¬<p>

Gracias a los comentarios de mel-yug15 y LaRoussSeidy, me hacen querer continuar, porque deben saber lo difícil que es para mí tratar de hablar de estos asuntos n.n

-**/~Ryou~/-**


	5. Drabble 5

Ryou: este drabble irá en respuesta a una pregunta que hizo una de las lectoras, gracias, verdaderamente, este capítulo iba dedicado a ello.

* * *

><p><strong>*-Aprendí que-*<strong>

_**5. Aprendí que, nosotros, los humanos, podemos llegar a adaptarnos a cualquier circunstancia. Si es que con ella vivimos frecuentemente.**_

Me encuentro dormido en mi habitación, después de algunas horas anteriores en las que Bakura se hizo presente y se apoderó de mi cuerpo, nuevamente.

_-Ryou…-_

_-Déjame en paz…-_

_-Levántate o quieres que te destruya lo que te queda de paz…-_

_-No me molestes…déjame en paz… ni mereces estar aquí… ¿lo sabías?-_

_-Er…-_ya sabían que no es bueno hacer enfadar a algunos entes ¿verdad?, pues este nuevamente es el caso- _¡me tienes cansado todo lo tengo que hacer yo y no ayudas!-_

_-Cállate…da igual…-_

_-Te golpearé y te dejaré inconsciente… ¿qué piensas de eso ahora?-_

Abrí los ojos y me levanté suavemente de la cama, me dirigí al baño y claramente me bañé.

_-Así es Ryou…ahora… cierra los ojos nuevamente y déjamelo todo a mí…-_

_-_No quiero- hablé ahora sin necesitar esforzar tanto mi mente para charlar con ese "espíritu de la sortija"-Además, déjame llegar al menos a las clases y después ya veremos-

-Hn…-se materializó frente a mí, pero solo en forma espiritual y me miró con molestia- Claro…-murmuró y se sentó en mi cama- Pero sino lo cumples te mandaré lejos-

-Jaja- me reí, fue gracioso, mandarme lejos…- ¿Adónde me mandarás eh?-

-Cierra esa boca que tienes de más Yadonushi- de nuevo aquella palabra, tranquilo Ryou, no sucede nada…

-Esto será un día más…- susurré, suspiré y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación, mientras Bakura se 'escondía' en la sortija del milenio.

* * *

><p>Ryou: gracias a los comentarios de i love kyoya y LaRoussSeidy, señorita quiero decirle que si tuve que acostumbrarme, después de todo es algo que todos los humanos tenemos frente a cualquier circunstancia cotidiana; bueno, hasta el próximo drabble.<p>

**-/~Ryou~/-**


	6. Drabble 6

Ryou: espero que les sea de su... ¿Agrado?

* * *

><p><strong>*-Aprendí que-*<strong>

_**6. Aprendí que, hay amistades, que, en vez de ayudarte a mejorar, te lanzan más hacia ese barranco donde se encuentra la oscuridad.**_

-Bakura, todo tiene que salir a la perfección, recuerda cómo se ha interpuesto ese faraón en nuestros planes- escuché en la lejanía, como a nadie le importaba si estaba consciente o no, podía estar tranquilamente en mi habitación mental, tal vez siempre ha sido lo mejor.

-Hn… claro, ¿qué piensan hacer ahora?- preguntó despreocupado, él siempre cree tener todas las de ganar, cuando debiera de pensar lo que ha de suceder si sigue en ese camino.

Pero, siempre hay algo que nos impide ayudar a la gente, y en verdad, es la forma en la que se han comportado con uno y allí es…

-Creo que sería mejor llevarlo a cabo de una vez ¡Jaja!- era la risa del Yami de Malik, cuando les daba la gana, cambiaban de mente y espíritu, aunque sus formas de pensar eran muy parecidas y macabras, había una cierta diferencia, pero jamás la he querido buscar.

Nunca he puesto mucha atención a sus conversaciones, mi vida se basa en lagunas grandes y dispersas en mis recuerdos, además de estar la mayoría del tiempo inconsciente, tanto aquí como allá en el mundo, lo que haga él me ha dejado casi sin cuidado.

Me utilizaron igualmente, porque Malik también tomó control de mi cuerpo; han jugado con Bakura y jamás se ha dado de cuenta, solo porque cree que así logrará obtener todo, ninguno de los dos son amigos, ¿Para qué se engañan ayudándose?, ¿Para qué intentan conseguirlo juntos si saben que al final solo uno podrá quedarse con todo?, esas preguntas me desconciertan, pero muchas amistades se basan en eso, en utilizarse, mientras uno siga con el trabajo, al otro no le importará su bien o su mal, que triste y degradante es aquello.

…Y allí es cuando te das de cuenta que, hubieses querido ayudarlo, pero, ya es tarde, por la forma en la que se alejó y se acercó a otros, buscando, algo que así no se encuentra; es mi yami, y aun así... no pude...

-¡Qué comience el duelo! "de las sombras"- oí gritar y pensar a Bakura...

_...No pude...ayudarlo..._

* * *

><p>Ryou: gracias a sus comentarios señoritas, LaRoussSeidy, i love kyoya y YoujiX (Jeje señorita, me agradó su comentario, no creo que un abrazo sea malo...aunque lo de los doujinshis bueno...n.ñ, le contestaré esa pregunta en próximos pensamientos), por mientras gracias, muchas gracias, por ayudarme a continuar con esto, se los agradezco mucho.<p>

**-/~Ryou~/-**


	7. Drabble 7

***-Aprendí que-***

_**7. Aprendí que, luego de algún tiempo, descubres el porqué de algunas cosas… o el comportar, de algunos.**_

Yugi, luego de salir del mundo milenario me contó sobre algunas cosas.

Cosas que yo no pude ver, pues mi alma aun tenía esa parte maligna y por ello no entré con ellos, sin embargo, Bakura sí, gracias a que había guardado una parte de sí mismo dentro del rompecabezas del milenio.

Y así luego de ello, la historia había continuado, claro, ¿a quién le importaría que no estuviese un personaje secundario?, por supuesto, él si era uno de los antagonistas principales.

En realidad, eso no es lo importante.

¿Alguna vez han pensado en por qué una persona mata a otra? Quizá ¿Solo sea porque le es divertido, y le gusta ver la sangre de los demás?, no, claro que no. Esa persona debió tener algo en el transcurso de su vida, que lo hizo así. Nadie nace con las ganas de asesinar a otro ser semejante a él.

Y es por eso, que con lo que he escuchado, lo comprendo todo, y tan solo pensar que los demás lo creían el peor, el más sádico ser que haya existido.

Uno no juzga a un libro por su portada, y menos si el interior tiene mucho grosor, ya que habría mucho por leer.

Jamás me hubiese dejado ayudarlo. La palabra yadonushi solo la utilizaba para referirse a mi como su dueño. Pero un dueño a su merced y dominio, como siempre quiso ver al faraón. No es tan difícil entenderlo, luego de solo leer algunas páginas. Ya que todo el problema se encuentra en el inicio, el prólogo de la "novela".

Una novela con miles de años y que ni aun al desaparecer su protagonista, quiso ser entendida y leída. Hubiese sido una bella historia, si solamente le hubiesen quitado las telarañas que se crearon en ella.

Quiero creer ahora en un presente, aunque sea a solas por mal sonado que parezca.

Sé que para muchos y muchas será un alivio ver que ya no existe esa parte, los comprendo, también lo es para mí, de alguna manera u otra, aunque siento que de la otra, no es así.

Me encuentro como normalmente estoy en mi departamento, dentro de algunos días tengo que partir a Egipto con los demás.

Ya que se acerca, el verdadero final de la historia principal.

Estoy emocionado por saber que pasará, pero, ¿y luego?

…_Solo lo sabe el tiempo…_

Pero de todas maneras, hay algo que le he querido decir a cierto protagonista de mi propia vida.

Me dirijo al cementerio, allí hay una colina, donde siempre se sentaba a idear sus planes, su deck, casi siempre era trabajado con gran habilidad y la verdad, no tengo porqué ocultar de ahora tener de quién guiarme para mis propios juegos.

Cierta gabardina aun la llevo en mis brazos, solo fue lo que quedó.

Sé que nunca lo supe todo y que me creerán loco por lo que estoy haciendo. Pero así pienso para mí, que debo hacer las cosas.

Tomo una cajita de regalo, guardo la gabardina, y la amarro con un listón de color negro.

Ya había allí un espacio abierto de tierra, donde lentamente voy poniendo la cajita. Luego la entierro, con la tierra que estaba fuera. Hace algo de frío ahora mismo, me pregunto si solo seré yo… y mi rostro se siente algo cálido… me pregunto si será por las lágrimas que están resbalando en él…

Por último, pongo unas rosas oscuras, no sé en realidad si les gustarían o no…

Antes de irme paso una de mis manos por la tierra que acababa de rellenar. Odio tener que admitirlo, pero me siento más molesto que otras veces, fuiste débil al final, no conseguiste tus propios objetivos, aunque no fuesen los mejores.

Cierro mis ojos, estas próximas palabras quiero decirlas, no porque se haya ido, sino porque es la realidad, es lo que yo creo, la verdad para mí.

—_Sé, que nunca fuimos muy cercanos, sé que estarás creyendo que esto es una estupidez mía, desde dónde estés, quizá y no lo sé, te estés riendo de esto ahora mismo… _— más lágrimas siento y la brisa no ha parado. He comenzado a temblar un poco…_ — pero, si estas palabras te llegasen, desearía que esta misma brisa las llevara, si es así, entiendo entonces porqué está soplando ahora con mas intensidad… _

Miro al cielo, hay algo que una vez aprendí, me lo dijo mi padre hace mucho tiempo atrás, y es que, no importa, el pecado que hayas cometido, si el cielo sabe de todos nosotros, también debe saber la causa, y te perdonará sin medidas.

Solo me queda sonreír, ya que, aprendí que nunca me debo rendir, y luchar hasta el final.

…_Gracias, por enseñarme sobre la vida aquí, Bakura-sama…_

* * *

><p>Ryou: sí, se que algunos y algunas se sorprenderán, ¿solo son siete drabbles?, pues la respuesta es sí, ya que quería que vieran algunas de las cosas que aprendemos en el transcurso de la vida, hay veces en las que nos juntamos con personas que no debemos, otras en las que nos llegamos a adaptar a algunas situaciones y así...<p>

No puedo negar que si aprendí cosas de él. En realidad podemos aprender mucho de otras personas si nos fijamos bien, aunque, claro siempre hay excepciones.

Gracias a todos sus comentarios, han sido interesantes y llenos de preguntas que aun tendría que contestar hasta para mí, hehe, gracias por los reviews del drabble anterior a **RominaDark5** y a **YoujiX, **creo que contesté más o menos lo de yadonushi en una frase hehe... También agradezco a Kathy-chan por dejarme terminar esto, tengo que admitir que parte de la idea fue de ella.

Espero que sigan siendo buenas y buenos lectores, diría hasta la próxima, pero no solo veo que estoy trabajando en los fics de la señorita anteiormente mencionada... sino que al parecer también en otras historias (Ps: -en una esquinita de la habitación- ¡cool! :P). Y creo que no estoy solo...neh.

Bien ahora si, me despido, sayonara!

**-/~Ryou ~/-**


End file.
